


Should...

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Life is full of shoulds and choices





	Should...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 12 Days of Christmas challenge

It should - really should - be the easiest decision of his life. Choosing to stay sober. Choosing to not take drugs. And he absolutely shouldn’t need some sober companion that his father plucked from the phone book to follow him around and make sure he stayed sober.

Sherlock didn’t need heroin. He didn’t.

He didn’t.

Which is why it should...it was the easiest decision he ever made to not take them. A decision he made every morning. After breakfast. Before lunch.

That’s what people did, after all, they made choices throughout the day - like choosing not to take drugs. Choosing to occupy one’s mind with other endeavours instead. Choosing to allow a sober companion to follow you around to appease the man who technically owned your house - fine, who did own your house. 

He was just choosing many, many times each day not to take drugs.

And what was life if not a long line of choices?


End file.
